This Little Light of Mine
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: Haven't done a Drakken/Shego fic in a while, so I made this. Just give it a chance and read it! Read and Review please.


He paced the floors, awaiting for any new information. He couldn't believe this was happening, not now. He thought he had a little more time to get himself together before...

What started out as a complicated and frightful thing to him, when he first found out, slowly turned into an exciting experience. Of course he could have lived without the throwing up and constant bathroom breaks... But when he first felt that _thing_ inside her, moving around doing who knows what, seeing it getting bigger and bigger with every passing day, it made him feel something that he never felt before. And he liked that feeling.

Screams roared from the other side of the closed-door he was pacing by, which made him more nervous. He tried to ask help from doctors and nurses, but none of them spoke English, they all spoke French, and when he tried to act out what he wanted to say, one of them put him in a wheel chair and took him to the mental part of the hospital. When he made his way back to the door he was pacing by, after a very confusing argument that led to a French woman knocking him to the ground, there wasn't much change. He could still hear her screams of pain, which made him feel worse about the situation.

You see, _he_ was the one who suggested a quick trip to Paris to clear their heads. I mean, she did agree, reluctantly, but agreed. They're both scared about... you know. So, he thought if they relaxed and took their minds off it for a day or two, they'd be more relaxed and ready for it. He'd never of guessed that she'd be early! He was never one to feel bad for someone, but seeing those people with their horrified faces as they made their way off the Eiffel Tower, avoiding the wet area, she had just made. Her angry screams of pain made people frightened and all he could do was smile apologetically at them as they made their way to the nearest hospital.

The longer he waited, the more nervous he became. He could hear her loud and clear. She cursed his name, and, by the sounds of doctors and nurses screams, she probably used her plasma attack more than once. It seemed so recent that he was holding up the phone to order pizza. "What do you want on it?" He asked. She walked out of the bathroom, looking pale and uncertain. "I'm pregnant," she told him, making him drop the phone in shock. Then they got into an argument about how, in Drakken's words, were "too evil to have a baby." But as the months flew by, they both admitted this is what was missing in their lives.

Ever since the alien invasion, they became _closer_. When they first got together, they agreed that all they were doing was having fun... but as time past, it turned into _love_, which frightened them both. In the past, it was hard for him to picture himself in a relationship, let alone a happy relationship... with Shego. At first, they loved being the only two around. They'd sleep when they were tired, eat when they were hungry, shower when they were dirty. It was total paradise. But soon they grew tired of doing the same thing over and over. Their arguments would get louder and more violent, on Shego's side, and one day, about a year and a half ago, she left. "I'm leaving! For good," she yelled, packing up her belongings out of _his_ room. The month she was gone were hard for the both of them: Drakken, living off of bread, not having the energy to cook anything, and sleeping on the couch, watching television in the late hours, until he passed out from exhaustion. And Shego, she was halfway to Maui when she realized she couldn't imagine life without her obnoxious, whiny man. So, when she got to Maui, she left and returned to her man. It was a happy reunion.

Soon her screams became quieter. The last one he was able to hear seemed to be more of a rejoice squeal than a painful scream, he observed. A doctor, who was speaking gibberish in Drakken's mind, told Drakken something in his native tongue. Drakken took it as a sign that he could see her now. So, he walked into the room. He was right to assume she had used her plasma, for burn marks were all over the walls. But his eyes quickly looked away from the walls and onto a green-eyed beauty. Yes, her hair was messy and greasy and drops of sweat rolled down her forehead, but he never seen anyone looking so beautiful... well, maybe one exception. He looked down at the bundle his beauty was holding.

Shego was smiling at him as he took a seat beside her. She looked tired, but also happy. He looked down at the bundle Shego held, wrapped up in a pink blanket, sucking her mother's pinky finger. Quickly, his fear turned into happiness. The bundle that Shego held in her arms was no other than a baby. _Their_ baby. Their creation.

She had small black fuzz on the top of her head. Her skin was pale and normal looking, to her parents relief. That was one of their worries, that their child would be blue or green... or both. But no. She was absolutely perfect. She had her eyes closed, continuing to suck on her mother's pinky finger.

"She's beautiful," was the first thing that came out of his mouth, smiling down at his daughter.

"We need to think of a name," Shego announced in a soft voice, also looking at her. "We can't keep calling her "she.""

"Well, what about Donna," he suggested.

Shego cringed at the thought.

"Well," shego began, "there is this one name I've thought of... but I wasn't sure about it." His eyes focused on her. "You know how we were worried about what she'd look like, color wise?"

"Yes," he smiled, "but... she's perfect."

"There's this name," she continued, "it means light... and since she was born in Paris, I think it suits her. What about Lucille?"

Drakken looked down at his daughter, who had finally revealed her black glimmering eyes. "Lucille," he said in a whisper. "Yes. Hello, Lucy."

The baby gave a soft smile before curling up against her mother, falling back to sleep.

_**Fin**_


End file.
